Horizon
by By a Whim
Summary: Sora Harada, a freshmen, and Riku, a sophomore, run into each other before lunch one day. When they both decide to study together, Sora learns about the tragedy that happened when his Mother found out he is gay. Now they live together. What could happen?
1. Meeting and Studying

**Horizon**

_By: By a Whim_

_Disclaimer: All characters or settings unless otherwise stated are property of Disney/Square companies. (I wish I was the mastermind behind them though) MY characters: Mrs. Lee, Natasha Harada_

_Warning: Profanity; yaoi; violence._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Notes: This is my first story so sorry if things are anything less then adequate. I also don't pay attention in English because my teacher is an insane short lady obsessed with the "helping verb song". I advise you don't ask what it is, mainly due to the fact you will here it in the main part. Anyway here is the story._

_The story is planning to be set up so that a chapter takes up 2 days or less. Usually 1 day or less such as a story starting in 4__th__ period means that the time for 1__st__ 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ periods could be added to make it count for a whole day. But, I won't be confusing and just try to keep it on the same day._

_Summary: A Sophomore named Riku collides with a Freshmen named Sora. When at Sora's house, Riku reveals he was kicked out of his house for being gay. Sora and his mother take him in, but what will this lead to?_

_Chapter 1: Has a lot of dialogue. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Studying and Meeting._

Fourth period just ended after a long English class with Mrs. Lee teaching the students the "Helping Verb Song". What makes it even worse is that it goes to the tune of "Mary had a Little Lamb" and is the subject of a test no doubt tomorrow.

A chestnut-haired boy slowly trudged out of the room with the look of being exhausted or maybe it was the look of being asleep for a decade and just being woke up. Though, after a couple seconds the hazy eyes of the boy cleared as delicate eyelids ,or that's how it looked to Riku, shot open. A wide grin spread wide on his face. The boy's stomach made a complaint to the boy signaling he realized it was lunch time. As the brunet male quickened his pace eager to get to the cafeteria, he collided with a tangible object with silver wisps sprouting from the top. The boy, now on the ground, looked up to notice a human standing right there holding his face where the boy hit.

"S-Sorry" The brunet said as he started dashing of to the cafeteria.

"Don't be. Freshmen like you always crash into people like they aren't even there when their minds are preoccupied with food." Riku said as if it was law with a smirk on his finely defined face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The younger one's cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment and a tad frustration. He was not happy to be back at the bottom of the school hierarchy. (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)

"Nothing."

"Whatever." And with that the boy sped around the corner into the cafeteria. Little did he know what would unfold that day.

* * *

Riku chuckled to himself as he casually opened the doors. To him lunch was like just a bunch of vultures scrambling after a single zebra. Or that's at least how he thought. His taste in similes didn't really appease his creative writing class but thought the same anyway. Riku scanned the room looking for brown-hair and a stomach as loud as a sonic boom. He noticed the boy at the end of the line going over to sit with a black-headed girl, two more brunets one a guy and one a girl, two blondes, and one red-head. He identified them respectably: Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Tidus, Cloud, and Kairi. The boy who strangely has never heard of before sat down next to Kairi, only to see him laughing at, no doubt, a corny joke that Tidus often enjoyed. An idea slowly slipped into Riku's mind to ditch his friends and just sit down with the obviously free-spirited souls. He followed his mind right away and sat next to the boy on his right, and Yuffie on his left. He went down to eat a scoop of apple sauce when he caught the glare of the people at the table. Nervously he met them with his own innocent look.

"Hey there." He said simply.

"What do you want, Mr. All-High-And-Mighty?" Kairi stated harshly.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to catch the person-who-rudely-crashed-into-me-earlier's name." Riku answered with a wink towards the boy.

"My name's Sora." Sora said.

"Cute hair, cute name." Riku muttered under his breath hoping no one would notice. He really did think the boy was cute. Seriously, even if it was just the lost-freshmen look that most of the younger boys had, it was still honestly cute.

"Why do you care Riku. He's not going to be another one of your fucks." Cloud shot at Riku with a flicker of regret in his eye, not for the statement but for the past.

True that Riku was a heartbreaker of his two years so far in high school. He really doesn't mean to do it. He just has his own selfish sexual needs. Riku often used it to justify EVERYTHING he did, girl or boy. But he didn't need to be treated like a bad person.

"I would never would do anything like that!" A devilish glare found its way onto Riku's face. The boy was pretty attractive. He had silver, wispy hair. It came down to a girlish length but it didn't seam to bother him. His face was decorated with stunning features. His arms were muscular, but not bulky but more of a sexy "toned". His legs were similar in stature. He wore a yellow, cotton sleeveless t-shirt that was pulled taut over a well defined chest and stomach. Loose pants addressed the bottom half of Riku. Riku happened to notice a similarly attractive boy, but not as attractive of course, was staring at Riku with a questioning look.

"But, it seems Sora like's what he sees."

"Wha-what?" The named male widened his eyes with an innocent look.

"Nothing. Hey, I saw you were in my English class. I see you got into the accelerated class so you take 10th grade English instead of 9th. Need a study buddy." Sora happened to chuckle at the quote "study buddy" from Mrs. Lee.

"Yah, Its better than having to study by myself."

"Oh, so its more you want to study with me because there is nothing better to do instead of actually _wanting _to."

"It's not like that its just…." Sora stuttered nervously.

"It's cool. I saw your friends left a bad impression of me in your head. Oh well, here call me sometime." Riku took out a Sharpie and scribbled some digits into Sora's hand. "See you around some time." And before Sora could say anything, Riku was already filing out, not getting to eat lunch, and heading to 5th period.

_Why did I give up my entire lunch period to talk to a freshmen? Eh, I guess I can always use friends since most of my friends are just admirers and not really friendly to me._

Riku sighed inwardly at this thought and exchanged his books for creative writing books and headed towards the "Arts Wing" of the high school with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

"You aren't seriously thinking of studying with him, are you Sora?" Sora turned his head at hearing his name. He had been staring at the spot where Riku had been standing with his gorgeous silver hair… wait did he just think gorgeous?

"Yah. Why not?" Was all Sora said.

"Don't you know who he is?" Kairi had been talking to him, now taking him by the wrist to leave the cafeteria.

"No. He seems nice, from what I can tell he is a sophomore though." Sora said believing every word he had said.

"Sora. Riku is a bisexual manwhore who sleeps with anyone he can get his hands on! How could I let that happen to you after he did it to Cloud." Kairi said solemnly.

"He screwed Cloud?"

"Yah"

"Oh. Well it can't hurt just to study. He probably needs my help anyway. He didn't seem to be paying attention in class."

"Whatever." Kairi said harshly as she stomped away madly due to the fact that Sora completely ignored her warning.

* * *

5th, 6th ,7th ,8th ,and dismissal period passed quickly. Now he couldn't help thinking about Riku as he was being dragged by the wrist by Yuffie happened to live next to door so they rode the bus together. Sora couldn't figure out why he was exactly thinking about Riku. He was confused about why he everyone accused him to be a "manwhore".

"Oh!" Sora said to himself which caught Yuffie's attention who was sitting next to him on the brown leather seats that were decorated in ball-point pen.

"What Sora?"

"Nothing. I just decided I'm gonna' call Riku to see if he wants to come study since we probably will have a test tomorrow on those helping verbs. I can't believe they still treat us like kids."

"Yah whatever." Was all Yuffie said before she got absorbed in a conversation with a girl named Selphie.

Sora quickly dialed numbers into his phone while reading off of his hand. When he finally typed in the last digit, which for some reason felt like forever to Sora, it started to ring.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other line.

"Hey Riku." Sora greeted the boy he was hoping would answer.

"Calling me already Sora?"

"Yah. We are probably going to get tested on that stupid song for English so I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and study." Sora said as a statement and not a question.

"I would Sora but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where you live, silly!" Sora blushed at the carelessness to tell him how to get to his house.

Sora uttered some directions of how you could to his house from school, hopefully helping Sora out.

"uhh… Sora?" Riku said with slight humor in his voice.

"Yah?"

"You live behind me. Our backyards share the same fence." Riku laughed some how KNOWING that the boy was blushing. We just take different busses. Weird? I know."

"Oh, So I'm taking that as your coming over Riku?

"Haha. Yes Sora I'll come over and study at 4, a half hour after I get hope. Don't forget."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Sora said quite eagerly and cut the older boy off. Sora grinned to himself with joy, barely being able to wait to see his friend to study.

* * *

Sora had taken time to inform his mom Riku was coming over and was now pacing in the living room for Riku to arrive. It was now 4:01 and Sora was getting a little anxious for when he came. Sora had spiky hazel hair that bounced in his gate that often defied gravity. Like Riku, he had defined features which also were more cute than anything. His eyes were a deeper blue than Riku's aquamarine eyes but were equally as beautiful. Sora had some muscle to him, but not as toned as Riku. He also had some of his baby fat, but not much. He was overly adorable.

Sora rushed to the front door and opened gaping at what he saw before him….. Nothing. Sora inwardly kicked himself and dashed through the living room, through the kitchen, through the family room, and to the back door. He figured that Riku must have come this way since they did live next door. Sora first took time to straighten his shirt, then his hair. When he opened the door again nothingness. _Shit, I hope he didn't go home!_ Sora thought to himself. When he turned around his eyes widened with shock when he saw Riku standing next to Sora's mother.

"Your mom let me in Sora. Mrs. Harada seems very nice."

"And you are too Riku." Mrs. Harada said to him. "Call me Natasha though"

"Ok Natasha." Riku said with a cute smile at Sora's mother.

_Oh great he made friends with my mom. Just like Kairi she is always saying I like everyone I bring home to study with. She reads into everything way to much._

"Sora?" Riku asked snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Riku. Let's go up to my room." Sora was already tugging on Riku's backpack while Riku was just dragged into the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Sora already had a paper out ready to get right to studying.

"Sora are you that eager to study?" Riku noticed Sora holding the copy of the helping verbs song that they were given in class. Sora wasn't musically inclined so memorizing songs was hard for him.

Sora unconsciously grunted acknowledging Riku's question and continued to read over the sheet.

"Your mom seems nice Sora. She has the heart of a 3-year-old. Must be nice to have a mother like that…." Sora turned his head to look as Riku trailed off in sorrow.

"What's wrong Riku?

"My mom kicked my out of the house last year because I am gay." Riku said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. This obviously caught Sora off guard.

"Kairi said you were bisexual." Sora said more as a question than anything else. He was surprised at the admittance but didn't let on.

"Everyone thinks that because the girls claim to have been with me. But yah, I'm only interested in boys. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not in the least."

"Good, now I live with that family till I can find someone to take me in. They were a family friend until they heard about what my mother did. I've been looking for someplace to stay for a while."

"YOU CAN STAY HERE!" Sora yelled as loud as he can without realizing what he said. They DID have a spare bedroom, they DID have enough money to support him. The only thing he DIDN'T have was permission from his mom.

"You would do that for me Sora? You just met me."

"Well yah. I'm not going to let a friend of mine have to look for some place to stay with someone he doesn't know."

"F-Friend?"

"Yes Riku, you're my friend. Let me go get my mom so we can go over this." Sora started to walk away when Riku caught his wrist.

Riku pulled Sora in to a thankful hug with a tear rolling from his eye. Sora didn't know how much this meant to him. All Sora could do was hug his new friend back. Riku released and sat down on Sora's bed as Sora went to bring his mother up.

* * *

Natasha followed Sora up to his room wondering what was going on. When the door swung open all she saw was an extremely thankful Riku with a trail of where a tear fell from the corners of his eye. Natasha sat down, ready to open her mouth but was cut off by Sora.

"Mom. I offered for Riku to live here, now before you say anything you need to hear what happened." Sora and Riku retold everything about what happened to Riku. Adding some more details hoping to win Natasha over now and then, Natasha nodded her head, sometimes a tear coming to her eye.

"I see. Well, I did get a new raise, and I would have to consult the people you are living with now, but we would be happy to take in Sora's little boyfriend." Natasha said teasingly at the end. This was just what Sora was worried that his mother would do. She ALWAYS does this.

"MOM!" Sora said embarrassed, feeling a slight blush cross his cheeks. "You can't tease like that since Riku actually is gay. You will give him the wrong message!"

Riku chuckled softly. "Its ok Sora, I could tell she was just messing around. Can I presume that you are…?" By now Natasha left to go over and discuss what was going on with their neighbors. "You know."

Sora's eyes lit up with shock. "No. I mean, well I don't know. I haven't been a serious relationship with anyone. So I can't tell you. Sorry Riku."

"Don't be Sora. It's not like I'm asking you out. I just want to know who I will be living with better."

"Haha. Ok Riku. Let's get back to studying. Nothing is going to stop Mrs. Lee from testing us tomorrow. Even if we don't have school she will track us down and test us here."

"Ok Sora," Riku picked up the copy of the helping verbs song. "Remember it goes to the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb. Ready?"

"Yup."

"Go."

"Am, are, is, be, been, was, were. Have, has, had. Do, does, did. Can--- Could--- Will, would, shall, should, may, might, must."

"Why are you so worried Sora? You have it down perfectly. And you have a good voice. Are you in chorus?" Riku asked his new house-mate.

"No. Riku, my mom already thinks I like boys Riku." Sora said teasingly, then regretting it as Riku started to frown.

"That hurts Sora." Riku said genuinely upset. Then all of a sudden Riku's eyes lit up and pushed Sora playfully and running out of the room. "Let's go check up on Natasha!

The run from Sora's room to Riku's current living residence consisted of, one knocked over chair, Riku falling down the stairs, knocking over the cereal on the kitchen counter, and several pushes and shoves as the two boys formed an invisible competition to beat the other to the other yard. Sora was ahead, then Riku, then Sora again. As they broke out into the yard, Sora sped up as much as he can, Riku following suit. Eventually Sora made it to Riku's door about a second faster than Riku.

"Don't think I'm not going to get a rematch!" Riku said threateningly.

"You're just upset you lost!" Sora retorted.

"Whatever." Riku said with mock frustration.

"Don't be like that." Sora said in an endearing way, not wanting to have mad his friend upset.

A few minutes later, still waiting outside the door, Riku spoke up. "Sora?"

"What" At that moment Riku pulled Sora into another thankful hug.

"Thank you, Sora,"

"Any time." Sora replied simply cheerfully, sliding open the glass door and walking into Riku's soon to be ex-residence.

* * *

I think my first chapter went pretty well.. Just think about all the things that could go on in the future with Riku living in the same house as Sora. Just remember that Sora/Riku fans.

Riku: I can almost imagine! (Riku gets a lustful look on his face.)

-Riku, you can't do anything to Sora yet, you will scare him away.

Riku: He said he could like boys!

-Don't back sass me or I will make him strictly straight. Then you will have to go with Cloud again.

Cloud: Hey! Why don't get a say in this!

Riku: *Grumbles*

- OK so anyway. This constant spending time together might add to their feelings. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need reviews or the story will end here. You don't want that!

----By a Whim

Ps. Seriously! GO! Press that little review button. This computer will self-destruct, Dick Chaney will die, and Mrs. Lee will become normal unless you press that button!


	2. Moving and Feelings

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts characters and settings. All others are mine! MINE MINE MINE! XD_

_Warning: some profanity, yaoi, violence_

_---------------------_

_Notes: No one has reviewed, except me. Haha. That won't stop me for now. I'll just keep on writing! Lot's of dialogue and the beginning of slight feelings for Riku from Sora are beginning to develop, the first plot about the moving into the house is over, and a new one will start to form._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Moving and Feelings

Sora and Riku had released out of their hug and were entering the house that Riku currently lives in. Sora couldn't help but feeling that something was right in the hug. He enjoyed the hug. What made him enjoy it though? Was it the fact that he helped Riku? Was it that it made him feel good? Or was it Riku that made it so special? Riku is attractive with his toned muscles and beautiful eyes.

_Wait I shouldn't be thinking this way! Well, I guess I could be gay. There isn't anything wrong with it… I don't know…._

The door was slid open now and both boys were entering now, Riku smiling like an idiot and Sora with a half-hearted smile, lost in his thoughts. Riku had to take Sora by the hand otherwise Sora would have fallen over almost every piece of furniture. Riku chuckled inwardly at this. He looked back only to see a lost look in his face. Mine as well see if he's paying attention.

"Sora, I love you." Riku said testing Sora's listening skills at the moment. All he got was a nod and a "whatever". Riku frowned softly and looked at the boy. He was so adorable. I wonder what he is thinking about….

"Sora!"

"W-What?" Sora said instantly noticing his hand entangled in Riku's. A warm blush crept about his face.

"You've been thinking about something. I can tell." Sora looked right into Riku's eyes and wanted to tell Riku what was going on, what he was thinking. Maybe he would understand? Maybe he would think Sora wanted him. Who knows what he would think…

Up in the next room were Natasha and an older lady sitting on a 3-person couch. Riku still pulling Sora by the hand came and walked into the room. Natasha noticed their hands together and shot a knowing glance at Sora and winked at him. All Sora could do was twist his face up in a questioning way.

Natasha went back to talking to the older lady before they finally spoke.

"Riku," The older lady spoke, "I am so happy for you to find such a loving family. You understood I couldn't support you forever on retirement. And you even have someone around your age to so you're not always secluded." Riku remembered that Sarah, the older lady, always was sounding like a parenting book.

Riku chuckled inwardly as he tightened his grip around Sora's hand. He really liked the feeling of Sora's hand in his. It was smaller, but it had a radiance of heat that warmed him from the inside.

Now Natasha spoke. "So get up there and put as many clothes as you can in some suitcases, carry them over and unpack into the dresser in the spare room. We will take your linens, possessions, and almost any other things we can over. It might take a while but you will eventually be completely moved in."

* * *

Together the group of four started clearing out the room. Natasha and Sarah taking several trips already while Sora gathered Riku's linens and Riku almost was done getting his clothes. When Riku's back was turn Sora softly inhaled the scent from Riku's sheets. They smelled exactly like him, the smell almost embodied him. It was sweet, comforting, and warm. Exactly how Sora saw Riku.

Sora glanced at Riku for a moment only to be met with silver hair cascading down to a little past his shoulders and a muscular back. Sora quickly got back to getting Riku's things. When he was done he sat on Riku's bed to wait for him to finish with the clothes. Here he thought to himself about the little notions he has in his head, like how he enjoyed the hug, and his touch, and how he looked at Sora. It was all too much confusing for him.

"Time to go, Sora." Riku snapped the boy out of his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy looked at Riku with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yah, ok." Was all he said, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to worry about carrying things over to his house. He just silently followed behind the boy as they headed downstairs, out the door, and towards Sora's back door. Sora couldn't help bur remember the very recent hug they shared near Riku's back door.

Sora opened the door to bring the linens in as he smiled at the boy in front of him, even if he didn't see it.

* * *

Everyone had successfully brought all of Riku's possessions into the house. Sora and Riku were eating dinner in the kitchen as Natasha came down from upstairs. She had a grin on her face as she smiled at the two boys and disappeared into another room. Sora was still reviewing his feelings as he felt Riku tug on him.

"SORA! I've been asking for 2 minutes now!" Sora's only response was a questioning glance. "Sora, you're so frustrating. Let's go upstairs." Riku said with a blinding smile on his face.

"Whatever." Was all Sora said as he was being tugged my Riku again gently, letting him lead him up stairs. Once again, Riku had his fingers entangled in Sora's and once again had Sora felt the soft, warmness emanating from the hand holding his. Sora blushed a little as they were now heading up the stairs. When they reached Riku's room, Riku began to walk in as he tripped on something unknown, Sora still lost in his fault tripped over the same thing and came crashing down right on Riku's chest.

Sora was honestly exhausted, and now he began to think laying down would knock him out right away. He wasn't to far off as now he laid on Riku's chest, hands wrapped around him, head nestled in Riku's shoulders, sleeping. Riku chuckled to himself as he slowly slid under the boy and carried him to his bed, after expecting the invisible wire, no doubt Natasha had set up. He did remember Sora saying his mother was insane, or he read it from his face. Either way he was quite amused his mother's little stunt.

Riku laid Sora down on the freshly spread linens. He glanced at the clock as it read 12:34, he couldn't believe how late he had ate his dinner. In exhaustion, Riku fell over and laid down next to Sora, slowly taking Sora's hand in his own. Riku felt a small blush cover his face and a smile crept its way onto his face also. In that way he fell asleep, thinking about Sora.

* * *

Sora slowly churned in his sleep, signaling his awakening. Riku was still fast asleep with his hand still clasped in Sora's. A few minutes passed and Sora finally awakened from his sleep. He smiled to himself at the warm morning, feeling a hand in his and a radiance of warm. He looked around, not noticing anything weird. But wait, this wasn't his room… it looked vaguely like the…. Guestroom! Or at least it was Riku's room. RIKU'S ROOM! Sora shot up like a rocket and laid his eyes on a sleeping boy in the same bed as he was just in.

_Riku look's so cute laying there…I'm not going to mess this up! I mean he's living here now! I can't do anything to mess with his mind, or even tell him how I feel. But what if he feels the same. Then what should I do?_

Riku now began to stir from his sleep, eyes now opening as they fell upon Sora with a cute blush. Riku smiled subconsciously, not realizing he was going to be impaled with questions from the boy.

"WHAT AM I DOING IN BED WITH YOU!" Sora spat out quickly, regretting his enraged tone.

"Sora, you're mother set up a trip wire in front of the door. I fell first and then you fell on top of me. And then you just went to sleep. So I carried you into bed and I saw that it was 12:34 so I just fell over exhausted myself. That's all." Riku explained, blinking at why the boy was so angry.

"Did I really fall asleep on you?" He vaguely remembered falling on something hard, yet comforting, he even now remembered the hug they shared, or he had give when he fell asleep on the boy.

"Yah you did." Was all Riku replied with.

"Ok." Sora said, seeming like cutting off the conversation. "Riku, thank you for not just letting me sleep on the floor." Sora said more happily then seriously, he was now getting up and walking towards Riku. Their eyes locked in an almost unbreakable gaze.

Riku laughed at how he could tell Sora appreciated him carrying him into bed.

"What are you laughing at!"

"You Sora, what else."

"Nothing Sora, it's just….." Riku trailed off catching himself before what he wanted to say all this time.

"Just… just what?" Sora was anticipating something big to leave Riku's mouth. He tensed his shoulders, bracing himself for what he was going to hear.

"You're so cute, I guess." Sora winced as he heard it, without realizing it was a simple word. All it is, is "Cute". Nothing terrible. I mean Riku IS gay, he understood that. It was almost inevitable this would happen. But, Sora didn't realize his body was moving on instincts, and not on thought. He reached out and pulled the elder boy into a tight hug, this time leaning into Riku's chest.

"So-Sora?" Was all Riku could manage. He slowly leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, making Sora look right at him in the eye. His eye's were an endless blue, in-escapable, incomprehensible, just the total embodiment of innocence and beauty. A second after their eyes melt, Riku took off running into the hall and locking himself in the bathroom.

_Was he really the one being timid about this? He never was like this. What makes this boy so different?_

Riku held his head in his hands, thinking about what had happened. Why had Sora hugged him? Does he like him? Once again he did remember what Sora said about not knowing who or what he liked. All Riku could do was wonder as he held his head tighter.

* * *

"Riku? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Sora said concerned as he stood outside the bathroom, knowing that's where Riku was. Sora heard a small muffled noise from the other side of the room, but couldn't make out what it even sounded like. Sora rapped on the door now asking to be let in.

"Sora...." Was all he got in return but still pressed to be let in.

"Riku let me in! I want to make sure you're ok. I care."

This caused Riku to react right away as he stared at the door knob, deciding whether to open it or not. Eventualy he made up his mine and opened the lock as Sora immediately turned the knob.

"I'm so-sorry Sora." Was all Riku could get out as he was pulled again into a hug.

"It's ok Riku, I understand. I can't blame you for how you feel." Sora let go of Riku while he was grinning happily as he tried to comfort is friend.

"No its not. I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to." Riku shot out, feeling extremely regretful for making a move on the brunet standing in front of him.

"Riku! I told you. It doesn't bug me if you having feelings for me, at least you were honest from the start and told me you're gay. If I didn't understand that, maybe I would be a little upset. But, like I said, I can't blame you for this. Riku I accept you for who you are, and even if I don't return the feelings I wouldn't be mad at you, its just who you are..." Sora went on, seriosuly trying to make Riku forget what had happen and lighten up.

"Sora, you said if." Was all Riku said after carefully examining what he had said for a minute.

A sudden blush covered Sora's cheeks as he began to speak, "Yes Riku, I said if. I really don't know yet, but maybe I just don't know." Sora smiled nervously without tearing his eyes from Riku's.

Riku slowly smiled, instantly feeling comfroted. "Ok, Sora."

"And besides Riku, it wasn't anything big, just a kiss on the forehead, I probably wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't mention it to me. Mainly because I-" And with that Sora was cut off by a certain silver-haired boy.

"Liked it?" Riku said with a teasing voice.

"I guess." Sora dropped his smile and lowered his head some, looking at Riku through his eyelashes, he also blushed greatly.

All Riku did was nod his head in acceptance and pulled the boy for a closer hug. He couldn't believe that this cute, brown-haired boy maybe returning the feelings for him. But why couldn't he believe. He has been with a ton of people, so why did it matter now? Maybe he cared more about this boy. Who knows...? Riku didn't notice Sora tugging on his arm leading him downstairs for breakfast. Riku smiled satisfied at how it turned out.

* * *

Out on the kitchen table were layered pancakes, with a bottle of maple syrup placed next to him. Obviously Natasha had already been up and out to work for he saw a note on the refrigerator. Deciding to read it later Sora offered Riku anything to drink. Riku declined simply and started placing a pancake on a plate that was already set up on the table. Sora and Riku were arguing about something about school when they realized they had school that day and were rushing up to get ready, their hair both messed up and wearing the clothes they had slept in. Riku ran in front of Sora and claimed the showere first, sticking out his tounge as he disappeared into the bathroom. (I know how much you guys want me to make it that they share the shower in an atempt to hurry up, but none of that yet. XD)

When the two were ready they rushed out the door running over to the bus stop, Yuffie was surprised to see the two boys running around the corner. _Why was Riku with him? _Is what she thought. Sora didn't tell anyone about what happened, because of the reason that he didn't have time. He had helped Riku move him, fell asleep on him, and got ready for school. He didn't check his cell phone, he probably had a couple messages but didn't feel like looking.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie waved with a smile on her face as the two boys aproached, they had two run two blocks to get to thier bus stop, with just now the bus pulling up. (I live down a huge hill to get to my bus stop so I always have to be early otherwise I can't run up the hill witha back pack)

"Hey Yuffie." Sora replied after catching his breath. "Riku lived behind me so he's taking the bus with us now." Sora said waiting for her to question the "lived" but she didn't seem to notice. All she did was mutter a slightly inaudible greeting towards Riku. Sora forgot that his friends didn't necessarily enjoy his presence, too bad though because Riku was really nice. Sora realized he would have to tell his friends what was going on, which didn't seem to be a smart thing due to the fact that usualy impassive Cloud, not as much as leon though, got angry at Riku's existance. Did Sora want his head ripped off? Probably not.

Riku caught out of his eye the look at the younger boy brooding over something. He put out a hand and clasped it over Sora's shoulder reasuringly. Sora blushed slightly and just nodded. This seemed to perplex Yuffie as he saw the blush on his face. She also noticed how Riku was looking at Sora, an extremely endearing look. Yuffie automaticaly thought the worst as she saw the two's attraction.

"SORA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" Suddenly evereyone turned their heads to see who screames, who could blame them, Yuffie could be a little loud when she wanted to. When they saw it was Yuffie probably over reacting they turned back to the seats of the bus, they had gotten on a while ago.

"NO YUFFIE!" Riku said unexpectedly. "I moved into Sora's house!"

"WHAT? Are you guys a couple or something? That is really creapy!" Yuffie said now obviously angry.

Riku spoke again: "NO! My mom through me out of the house because I'm gay and Sora offered to let me live there! Why are you so angry?"

"Riku you know what happened with Cloud!" Yuffie said, not as angry this time.

"Yah and I'm sorry about that! I told him every chance I got but I gave up when he was being to hard-headed!"

Yuffie was angered and moved to another seat while Sora turned to Riku and wait for him to speak again.

"Sorry Sora. I didn't expect the Cloud thing to come up, I would tell you but we are at school now. Maybe later." With that Riku took Sora's hand and gave him a wink as he headed to the Sophmore area of the school. Destiny High was a huge school, all the smaller islands around them came to this school, on a "School Ferry". The school had its own dock which created clubs like "Fishing club" and "Seafaring Club". Sora wasn't to interested in the ocean so it didn't impact him too much.

Sora was confused at what was going on. What happened with Cloud? And why had he felt angry when Yuffie yelled at him? Sora did like Riku and wanted to be his friend of course. But, was it more than that? Right now he knew two things. He wouldn't let people yell at Riku, and he didn't want to face his friends. He actually felt protective of Riku, why was Sora getting all these feelings? It was all too confusing and Sora tried to dispell the thoughts from his head and shuffled to first period, imapatient till he got to 4th period. None of his friends were in his classes oddly enough so he didn't have to worry yet.

Fourth period eventually came around to see Riku sitting next to the seat Sora usualy sat at. He must have requested for him to move. Not many people could pull that off. Sora casually walked over and sat down. surprised when a note came by. Sora quietely opened it as he looked at what it said. Sora practically fainted as they saw what it said.

_Want to go on a date with me? -RIKU_

Sora quickly scribled something in has he passed it back. He couldn't believe Riku was being so forward, wasn't he afraid he would ruin their friendship and make the whole living together thing awkward? He did feel compelled to say yes though.

_Sure. What time you going to pick me up? -SORA_

_Sora... -RIKU_

_What? -SORA_

_I live with you, goof. -RIKU_

_Oh, so what time we going to leave? -SORA_

_7:00 -RIKU_

_Ok. Cool. Does this mean that were...? -SORA_

_No. Sora its just a date, truthfuly I just want to know if we might work before we get  
ahead of ourselves and ruin our friendship. If it doesn't work out, I won't continue to persue.  
It's that simple. -RIKU _

_Oh, ok. I get it. -SORA_

A blush now completely taken over Sora's face, the silver-haired boy nodded to them as they now just started to pay attention to the class. Sora shot one more admiring glance at Riku as he thought about what would happen tonight.

* * *

Notes: Yes I know they are already going on a date but its not too serious.

Riku: AWWWW!

-Anyway, things will get different though, there still is a lot more to learn though, like what happened with Riku and Cloud. Keep reading and you will find out!

Riku: YEAH! I just want Sora, I don't care if you kill me off.

-(Writes that Cloud pulls out a knife and holds it to Riku's neck)

Riku: JUST KIDDING! Don't kill me!

-Anyway, (Erases the Cloud/knife part) It will get a lot more interesting, as a first time story writer for this I'm having trouble keeping everything slow, because I have the opposite of Writer's Block. I keep thinking of what should happen in the future, and I'm so excited to get to it that I tend to speed things up. Bare with me!

AND REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! OR I will kill off Riku! Than there is no story so you don't want that to happen!


	3. Friends and Accidents

**Horizon**

_By: By a whim_

_Warning: Profanity, yaoi, violence_

_Notes: 3 chapters in 3 days. I don't have writer's block and I am a fast typer so I could get a 4th__ chapter done in the same day as this one. But I'm not sure._

**Sora345: **Fine, I won't kill off Riku. XD I wasn't really planning on it, but it would be a good plot twist, oh well. It isn't ever fun to have one of the main characters die so like I said, Riku lives.

Riku: YIPPIE!

-Riku I told you to stay in the end notes. SO GO!

Riku: Fine. *Grumbles*

-Ok so here is Chapter Number Tress ( I forget how to spell three in Spanish, I'm taking Chinese XD)

Contents of chapter 3: Chapter title more of deals with the first half of the chapter. Screaming matches, tears and hugs, a psycho kairi and more!

* * *

Chapter 3: "Friends" and "Accidents"

Riku, like Sora, was thinking about what would happen on their little date, he couldn't believe Sora had said yes. But then again, he told him it was practically nothing so he didn't have much to believe, either way he was excited just the same. While caught up I thinking he forgot that he was taking Sora on the date, meaning that he had to think what to do. And, that is how Riku spent the end of fourth period, thinking about his date.

The bell rung not too long after the teacher told them to put away their things in preparation for lunch. Sora like yesterday took off towards the cafeteria, except this time taking Riku by the hand. The only problem was that Riku was trailing like a tail of a dog, crashing into everything the front passes.

When they arrived Riku only had some minor damage, a bruise from someone elbowing him and a small wound where he was stabbed by a pen. Sora didn't seem to care to much and started pulling the silver-haired boy into the lunch line, regardless of the whispers around them as the other teens in the school saw their hands clasped.

"Riku, hurry up and get your food!" Riku was looking at his bruise when he saw Sora already descended down the line to get food and he was standing at the entrance way holding up everyone. Riku flushed in embarrassment, as the boy yelled at him, nothing seemed to embarrass him unless it had to do with the brunet and his soft bangs that fell on his face. It's not that Riku was embarrassed by the boy, it was more of that the boy made Riku look like he was the one that acted like the lost-puppy that Sora had looked like during their encounter yesterday.

Then it sunk in really for the first time. It was a day. He was already best friends pretty much with Sora. He LIVED with Sora. He had asked Sora on a date. All Riku did was chuckle to himself: The day before was in fact a very busy day for him, and this morning all the same.

By now, the boy had descended down the line to meet up with Sora, who was paying for his food. Riku was still thinking though, oblivious to the outside world, mainly Sora pulling on him and leading him to where Sora sat with his friends. He was NOT excited for the revelation they were about to unfold upon Sora's friends, especially Cloud.

"Hey guys!" Sora said in his ever-cheery demeanor, but all he received were glares pointed at Sora's and Riku's clasped hands. Was everybody so surprised at two hands taken together by the two boys? Obviously.

Only Cloud spoke, with a little enraged tone in his voice. _Why does everyone hate me?_ Riku only listened to what the as said before, enraged boy said. "Why are you holding that whore's hand?" Cloud pressed into Sora.

"What do you mean Cloud!" Sora was obviously angry at a feeling of needing to protect his friend. "He is not a whore!" The entire lunch room fell silent, listening to the now screaming match.

"Well if you're going to protect that damn faggot get out of our table!" Instantly everyone shot glances at Cloud, then daggers at Sora. Except for one, Kairi stood up and walked to the other side of Sora.

"CLOUD! If you're going to be this drastic because Sora made friends with the guy who dumped you! And you can't call him a faggot if you're gay too!" Kairi said now very enraged, obviously with Cloud setting the example.

"Yah! I may be gay, but Riku _deserves_ the term faggot!" Cloud said even louder now. But it didn't matter. Already Kairi took Sora's hand and was pulling him out of the lunch room. With Riku following mainly because his hand was still in Sora's. Everyone in the entire room's gaze following the three until they left, then at Cloud.

"GET BACK TO EATING! STUPID EAVESDROPPERS!" Cloud yelled angry, completely aware that it was hard not to notice their "verbal engagement" between Sora, and Cloud. The room broke back into quiet chattering, then a roar of noise that embodied the cafeteria.

* * *

"K-Kairi? Why did you do that?" Sora stammered noticing Riku's dumbstruck expression and Kairi's trace of care, and anger on her own.

"Sora, it wasn't right for Cloud to do that to you. And even if I _was _friends with Cloud, I wouldn't follow him if I judged his actions wrong, and seriously wrong because I know no one is perfect. But, then again it is my own conscious because I would feel extremely hypocritical if I stopped being friends with you but thought you were right." Kairi elaborated, Riku still seemed to be lost in thought.

"So you gave up your friends for me?" Sora said quietly.

"Of course Sora!" Kairi now said with a happy spark in her voice. She opened her arms and pulled Sora and Riku into a hug. "And who needs them if they are going to be rude. And we can get them back. You know I can go psycho when it comes to revenge." To Riku's disturbance, the red-head let out and evil laugh. And not just any evil laugh. The EVILEST laugh he has heard.

"Ok Kairi." Riku said trying to break free from the hug. "Can I talk to Sora please?" Kairi nodded absently. "Alone?"

"Oh of course Riku!" She winked at Sora and trotted down the hall.

And with her leaving, Riku pulled Sora into a hug, more half and half with love and thankfulness. Wait, love? Well maybe not love, sure he liked Sora. But no way was it that mutch. It doesn't matter. A tear once again left his eye. "Sora, you don't understand how much everything you do means to me.... You gave up your friends for me, and you let me live in your house. "I never had friends before you and now Kairi. All because of people like Cloud."

Sora only squeezed harder at first. "But Riku, what about the people you sat at lunch with before?" Sora questioned.

"They aren't my friends Sora. They just admire me. You are my friend Sora." And then by no accident (Chapter title hehe) Riku leaned down to the smaller boy and brought their lips to meet. Sora widened his eyes at the contact, but then relaxed and let them fall. Were they actually kissing? Sora felt a warmness rub against his lips, no doubt a tounge, but all Sora did was keep his lips shut. This was in fact his first kiss, and he didn't understand at first what Riku wanted. That's when he lost his own self control and started to part his lips. Instantly, he felt the source of warmth inside his own mouth. After only a second Riku pulled back and stared into Sora's eyes. They were hazed over with mixed emotions. Riku dug into his eyes deeper trying to read what he was feeling. He saw confusion, understandable, also happiness, at which Riku chuckled at, and last he saw lust. WAIT! LUST! Riku let go in his own surprise as he saw Sora stir now. Just a shifting of weight from what he was now leaning on Riku to his own feet. A moment in silence followed.

"I'm.. Sorry." Riku muttered and took off running oblivious of the world around him. Once again he couldn't figure out why he was acting so timid whenever he tried to persue Sora. He didn;t even notice the calls for him to come back from the boy he liked so much.

* * *

The day had passed and was un-eventful mainly due to the fact that Riku wasn't in Sora's ending classes. Sora desperately wanted to talk to boy again, probably the best time would be when Riku came to Sora's house... well their house. Sora just decided to live on that thought for now. Nothing else mattered right now but Riku. Wait. He was the one chasing after Riku now. What is going on?

* * *

Sora was already home for about 2 hours when Riku finally came home. Sora guessed that Riku wasn't excited to have to face Sora after running off on him. Sora slowly crept downstairs to meet with Riku when he saw Riku with his back to him sitting on the couch in the living room. Sora thought of a way to comfort him, he didn't care how endearing was anymore. He knew he wanted Riku. He thought it was scare him at first but it didn't. It scared Riku.

Sora carefully walked over and clasped his together, sliding them in front of Riku's head from the back and reached down and nuzzled Riku's neck. Sora softly whispered into Riku's ear as he saw the boy tense at the touch. "Riku....Are you ok?" Riku only 'hmmed' at the boy whispering in his ear. "Riku, tell me what's wrong." Sora pried more.

"I'm... I guess I'm afraid Sora." Riku said softly, as he felt the boy leaning into Riku. Why was Sora trying to be so seductive? Or was he trying at all?

"Of what Riku? Everything is fine." Sora said as innocently as possible.

"Sora. I'm afraid of screwing this up. I finally have a permanent home thanks to you. And having a ....realtionship.... would probably only ruin it." Riku replied, it was true. He loved that he had a place to stay now. He didn't want to screw it up.

"Riku. Even if we did have...a relationship....(Why can no one say it without pausing XD) and it ended badly, you are my friend Riku. I wouldn't kick you out. I couldn't do that to you. Let's just go on our day." Sora had Riku by the hand and was already pulling him around the couch and towards the front door.

* * *

The two already seemed to be comfortable together after that episode. They were holding hands as the entered the smaller diner that was on a smaller island that atteneded their high school. The fact that the school had its own dock came in handy for they charged absolutely nothing for them to be ferried across. Anyway, after they placed their orders, the two sitting directly across from each other they felt a wave of awkwardness. The truth was, is that they didn't know much about each other which meant they would have to find out obviously. Each one, tying to start a conversation would bring up a small question and would drop it after the followed answer. Their food eventually came and they ate and left. Though their date was un-eventful, they still felt a connection between the two. Talking through their eyes seemed effective. Sore in fact learned much obout Riku. He felt what Riku was feeling. Pain. Sadness. Regret. More pain. Happiness. Love. Lust. Sora could see that Riku had a need for someone to be close to him. He had no family, and Sora was bent on restoring this with his own. He knew that the usualy what seemed like stoic boy was someone else on the inside. He needed to be taken care of. Nurtured. And that was what Sora planned on doing.

The two boys eventually made their way home, having to wait in silence for a ferry. They walked up to Riku's bedroom. Sora sitting on a desk chair, and Riku sitting on the bed. They still had been looking at eachother. Communicating still with their eyes. The silence only broken with the sudden laughter from both of them. What was so funny? They went on a date together and barely talked, though they both wanted to. They could sense it. But now while laughing Sora pounced on Riku. The two were rolling around wrestling on Riku's bed. Unaware Natasha walked by and of course giggled before descending the stairs. But that doesn't matter. Riku eventualy had Sora pinned under him. Riku's face hovering over Sora's. Both of them took a break to breath then Riku softly laid ontop of Sora and hugged him tightly.

"Riku, you probably will laugh at me since you're older and shit," Riku surprised at the boys language, never have heard him curse before. But maybe it just didn't matter anymore, "but I'm going to take care of you." Riku was also surprised at this. He felt lonely and lost, how did Sora figure out that he didn't want to have to care for himself. Maybe it was nice to have someone care for you as much as you care for yourself. Not maybe. It is.

"That... that would be great Sora." They affectionately kissed for a second then Riku rolled off of Sora and layed next to him. Sora was already asleep and Riku soon followed. Tomorrow was saturday and Kairi no doubt would be coming to make a plan to wreak revenge on their behalf on Cloud. But that didn't matter. Sora and Riku weren't even an item, just friends and they were sleeping together (as in the same bed) for the second night in a row.

* * *

As Riku predicted a very happy/angry/hyper/evil girl came to their house and was knocking on the door. She mine as well have knocked it in she was pounding so hard. Sora was already awake and was makign breakfast, Riku still asleep. Sora let Kairi in and made her a serving of what Kairi hoped to be a wonderful elaborate breakfast with sausage, pancakes, juice, eggs, the list kept going on and on. She was not a glutton. She just loved food even though she didn't pig out. She cared about staying healthy, but much to her dismay a bowl with cereal in it was placed in front of here. Her face instantly twistening into a frown as Sora walked a way chuckling to himself.

"Hey Kairi, let me wake up Riku, kay?" Sora called from somewhere farther than the kitchen signaling that Kairi didn't have a choice anyway.

"Sure." Was all Kairi said when she met eyes with Riku who was now sitting next to her. HOW DID HE DO THAT?

"Ri-" She was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Don't tell Sora I'm here, I want to surprise him." With a wink towards Kairi she nodded at Riku and waited for Sora to return, which didn't take long.

"Kairi, have you seen Riku?" Sora questioned Kairi as Riku slowly crept around the corner to jump onto Sora. 3...2.....1..

"KaiAHHHHH" Riku jumped Sora from the front and landed on him softly, kissing the boy on the cheek he got off and helped him up.

"Good morning Sora!" Riku said happily. Why was Riku in such a good mood. And wait? How did he get down here, he was under the impression he was asleep. Oh well.

Sora stood up and kissed the silver-haired boy on the lips before looking at Kairi who was staring, eyes wide. "Oops, we forgot to tell her Riku."

"Tell her what Sora?"

"Well, I promised to take care of you, so doesn't that mean that.."

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHERE!" The red-headed girl was bouncing up and down hugging them together excitedly. "THAT'S SO AWESOME! I MEAN REALLY! THAT WOULD GET CLOUD BACK JUST FOR THAT BUT I'M SO GOING TO SO MUCH MORE BUT WHATEVER I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU IT IS SO COOL AND WHAT SORA ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN YOU BETTER BE A VIRGIN I MEAN SERIOusLY YOU GUYS JUST GOT TOGETHER AND YOU ALREADY LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO RIKU WELL I GUESS ITS OK SO SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GUYS TOGETHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME..." Kairi's sentences slurred together in excitement.

"Kairi," Sora spoke now. "Didn't you hear just now? We are just getting together right now."

"Yah but why is Riku staying here, why isn't he at home with his mom and dad." Sora went wide-eyed as he realized they havn't told their only other friend about Riku's traumatic situation. Riku was similarly wide-eyed and then a tear started to form in his eye. Though it was all ok now, Riku was sensitive about the whole situation. Sora pulled Riku into a hug and let Riku try to do his best to nuzzle Riku's collarbone, though he was taller than Sora. It was a cute gesture.

Kairi looked questioning at the now sobbing boy as Sora shot her a "DON'T ASK ASSWHOLE!" Look at her, which she understood right away and flushed in slight embarresment. When Riku calmed down they sat down ready to discuss revenge on the people who had embarresed him in the lunch line... and called him a whore. No mattter what rumors went around, no one would call Riku a whore.

"So what are we going to do?" Sora questioned Kairi.

"I thought we should make Cloud look like a whore... you know the irony." Kairi suggested.

"We would need people that don't seem to be related to us join in. And not girls, because Cloud is gay, and he is dating Leon so it will look even worse. MUAHAHAHA" Kairi continued.... quite evily as expected from her.

"Who would help though, there are some people that Cloud doesn't like but it would be too obvious if they helped." Sora added.

"Well Riku, don't you have some gay boys in you're art class." Sora raised an eyebrow at the boy, he didn't know he was an artist.

"Yah, I guess, they might help. They might help. They were begging me to get me to meet Sora."

"They wanted to meet me?" Said boy spoke.

"Yah, you wouldn't mind spending some time with them?"

"I guess not if it is to avenge you Riku." Sora placed a kiss on Riku's cheek and looked at Kairi who was obviously thinking.

"Ok boys, so we have the people in the plan, If we need anything else we will just go with the punches." Kairi seemed a little too excited but it didn't matter. Sora placed a hand on Riku's and grasped it tightly and entertwined their fingers. Kairi awwed at this then spoke up.

"That's not gonna work guys, that plan won't work. A lot of people worship Cloud, no one would believe the accusations."

"We can work on that later Kairi" Riku mumbled out the sentence ushering her to leave. Kairi giggled to herself softly. "I'll leave you two alone then have fun.

"She's interesting isn't she Riku? "

Yah she is, she doesn't seem to sit still though. How long was she here? 10 minutes?"

"It doesn't matter Riku, we will get you're revenge." With that Sora leaned up and kissed Riku, which Riku took over immediately, licking at Sora's lips to let him in. Theie tounges met with passion as Riku's tounge slowly wandered the wet cavern with the other occupent meeting him more than occasionaly. And they stood there. Making out. Unaware of Natasha chuckling from the corner.

"It's meddleing/annoying mom/fun time." She whispered under her breath as she drew back into another room, still chuckling. Natasha then spoke again: "READ THE AFTER NOTES! There is some stuff in there you should read! XD"

* * *

I had trouble actually continuing this one, couldn't find my motivation. Reviews would probably cure it though. HINT HINT. Anyway They had their first real kiss and got together in the same chapter. YAH! Their relationship will be a slow one other than that, continuing into the SEQUEL! I told you guys that I get ahead of myself and am already planning the sequel. Here is two competitions though!

1. I need ideas for pet names for Riku and Sora. If you come up with the winning one, you're username will be changed into a real name (credit will be placed in the begiinning nots showing who the person is) and a character will be created using that name, they will be one of the characters to help conspire against Cloud

2. Try to guess what the Story's title means and you will get a credit in the beginning notes. No one will ever guess though. Muahahaha.

Please submit your entries in a REVIEW thank you.

Natasha: HEY! Why did you take over what I was saying at the end? You used me against my own free will.

- Sorry, It won't happen anymore.

Riku: We can all see you sing the contests as a gimic to get reviews....

-So?

Riku: It's stupid

-Who cares! I love reviews! MUST HAVE REVIEWS OR I WILL KILL RIKU OFF!

RIKU: SAVE ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE, Sora345 saved me for now, but it I don't trust this psycho guy writing this story.

-Anyway, Review if you want to save Riku.


	4. Pain

Horizon

_By: __**By a Whim**_

_**Warning: profanity, yaoi, violence, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but Mrs. Lee and Natasha. Sadly.**_

_**Notes: Chapter 4: So Riku and Sora are together? That really doesn't matter for now, well you will see what happens. It is 12:04 at night, I just got home and stuff so this chapter is planning to be up on today 4/5/09 (Its past midnight so it's the next day. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Have fun reading the next part today, or tomorrow, I hate writing on the same day at night and stuff…. Just bye XD. **_

_**Ps: I'm focusing on making Cloud a bitch ( Look at the title of this chapter =D) instead of killing off Riku, but I'm adding something to the warning, character death. RIKU WILL NOT DIE! Don't kill me please, but you will see what happens.**_

_**Pss: I found myself picking on Cloud quite a bit. I like the term "The Bitch"**_

_**Psss: I am about to update and the only person who even tried for the pet name between Riku and Sora was VanillaJewelz so she is obviously the winner! Riku is gonna hate your nickname though when Sora starts calling him that though. Well you'll just see. VanillaJewelz = Vanije (I'm couldn't find any other names in her user)**_

_**Pssss: This one is a couple hundred words shorter than my usual goal of 3,500 words per chapter. But don't worry, its fine just the same.**_

_**---**_

_**Chapter 4: Pain (Cloud is a Bitch)**_

So how did Sora and Riku spend their Saturday? Making out. Oh look its noon. Sora and Riku were too busy to notice. Maybe a car crashed into their house? Sora and Riku were still locked together. A gun shot rang out from upstairs? Nope, still busy. Maybe Cloud getting beat up would get their attention, but they spent the day together, in silence. Night had fallen around and they simply moved upstairs, avoid Natasha and made out on Riku's bed. Time caught up with them and they eventually fell asleep together for the third time. Though Saturday held no significance to the "plot" of their relationship, they felt a lot closer.

Sunday held no significance either. Weekends didn't seem to be eventful without the drama of "The Bitch". But Sora didn't mind. He was with Riku every hour of the day. He had nothing to complain about though. They spent Sunday talking, not making out like the day before. Riku even delved into a little more about his past, telling how much he loved his mother until she crushed all relations with him. Not much else came out as the Silver-Haired-Beauty (Sora's nickname in thought for Riku) started to embrace Sora and let out some tears.

Monday rolled around quickly, because nothing of importance happened. (incase you didn't read the first 2 paragraphs for some unknown reason) Except for the development of nicknames between the two boys when they were talking. Sora is love,(They did not say they love each other yet.. I wouldn't make you guys miss that) and Riku is Marshmallow. I'm done with Author Narrating Time so enjoy Monday morning.

**----**

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The morning had came and Riku was already up, showered, clothed, eaten, and done his cleaning of his room (he was bored) . Sora still wasn't up which was beginning to bug the other male. He was pouncing on Sora trying to wake him up and screaming his name, why did he have so much energy? Sora wasn't a morning person.

"Riku," The brunet complained, "it's 6:30.…. Leave me alone…….WAIT! 6:30!" The bus came to pick them up at 6:59 to go to school. And the brunet was tearing up the room getting ready.

"Sora, I've been trying to wake you up! Breakfast is already made downstairs so don't worry about that, just get ready." It was a weird concept the two, now boyfriends, living together. As Sora promised, he took care of Riku when he needed it, but sometimes Sora's quirks (like not being a morning person) got the best of him and Riku took care of him. Oddly enough their relationship was 50/50. Not one being in charge of the other. Sora had placed a kiss on Riku's cheek before getting in the shower and Riku descended the stairs to get their things together.

Sora had rushed out the door, right past Riku with his book bag that Riku had prepared for him. He stopped half way down the path to the sidewalk when he turned around looking for said silver-haired boy. On one toe, Sora had turned around and was standing in front of Riku inside _their_ house. "Marshmallow! Come on!" "Marshmallow, Riku, had met Sora at the door way and were once again walking out.

"So why am I Marshmallow, love?"

"Why am I love?"

"I asked you first"

"Fine, well when you cook a marshmallow over a fire, it gets a hard shell, like your exterior, but when you open up your soft, cuddly, emotional, lovable… The list goes on and on."

"I see." Riku was chuckling by now at the sincerity in the younger's voice.

"And you're love because I like you very much!" Riku's voice had his morning cheeriness smothered all over it.

"Why thank you." Sora said now gaining a tone of happiness in his voice. The two boys shared another kiss while Yuffie stood down at the other end staring at them. She was the second to feel bad for them with what Cloud said to them. Kairi did talk to her about leaving Cloud and being their friend. Cloud had no right to do what he did, even if all of _that _happened. Her mind was made up, no more Cloud and all Sora/Riku sexiness as she liked to put it. So this was Kairi's plan after all. Turn everyone against Cloud.

_Hmm, I see how it could work, if Sora and Riku provoke Cloud into acting like an ass, people will stop liking him, even if they don't get along with Sora and Riku, and when everyone is turned against Cloud, they pretty much won because they know that would have destroyed him. Kairi is smart, no wonder she came over to my house on Sunday. She obviously didn't want to bother the two lovebirds as Kairi had told her they were together now. Such a sweet sight. Anyway, who all else needs to turn against Cloud? Oh, Leon, Aerith, and Tidus, that's not a lot of people and they are who Cloud cares about most anyway. Leon because he likes him secretly, Aerith because they are cousins, and Tidus because he was his best friend. Leon would be the easiest because he doesn't return Cloud's feelings, then it would have to be Tidus because friends change faster than family. And last Aerith, but she has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't last through much verbal abuse that Cloud is giving people._

Yuffie just noticed now that that the boys were ignoring her for some time now. She quickly ran over and hugged the two, which caught them both extremely off guard. When the two boys gave her questioning looks all she said was "Thank Kairi". The two boys nodded, realizing that Yuffie's friendship was part of Kairi's plan. Obviously she had made one without their consent. It doesn't matter though. All they cared about right now was being together. The two were staring at eachother lovingly when a girl with blonde hair left her seat and made their way toward them and tapped the lovers on the shoulder.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I'm supposed to tell you I've been _employed_ by Kairi." The female said cheerily, and with a hint of question.

"Ah, I see she is up to her little plan." Riku smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Vanije (VAN-a-JEY)" The blonde female replied.

"That's a pretty name Vanije." Sora said smiling now.

"So what is going on with this plan. Everyone knows I HATE Cloud .... just what is going on?" The girl was obvious confused.

"So Kairi didn't tell you. Well remember the whole calling Riku a whore thing in the cafeteria friday?"Riku tried to explain.

"Yah."

"Well she has vowed to avenge us and now your caught up in it. She convinved Yuffie to turn against Cloud too. We frankly have no clue what is going on and obviously you don't even seem to know yourself. We'll just have to wait and see, something is bound to happen today at lunch, we are going to take the empty table in the corner for Sora, you, Kairi, Yuffie, and I. We decided that earlier. She is bound to explain to us what her crazy plan is, may even stir up a little trouble with Cloud. I'm actualy kind of excited." Riku was always happy to make Cloud look like and ass.

Not that he wasn't already an ass, bitch, mother-

"Oh I see." The blonde said cheerily. "I guess I will see you at lunch then." And with that she trotted off to her original seat.

Sora turned to Riku and looked at his deep, loving eyes. "What are we going to do with Kairi?"

"I don't know, its best not to get in her way though." The older joked. He was happy.

* * *

It was lunch already and both boys recieved detention for staring at each other and not paying attention in 4th period. It didn't matter to either of them, it just gave them more time together. Well not really, they already spent every minute together since they lived in the same household. And they couldn't talk to each other, but they still enjoyed the others prescence.

The two exited the English room quietly, they were the last ones because they were still staring at each other and took a minute to realized that the bell had rung. When they turned the corner into the cafeteria as they did everyday they went to lunch, they saw Kairi waving for them to come over even though they didn't have their food. Kairi had that evil look on her face that she always got when she had some plan in her. This was probably about Cloud, the only thing she seemed to speak about lately. They happened to notice Yuffie and Vanije sitting there next to her giggling about something.

They were oblivious of Cloud giving them a nasty look from over the room, though they probably expected it. As they sat down Kairi stood up, giving them that look of "time to stir up some trouble" which scared both boys out of their minds. They shrank in their seat as the girls walked over to cloud, no doubt to provoke him to do something stupid. The boys watched closely as they started speaking to Cloud. Fear overcame them. What were they saying? Oh my god! What did they say?! Cloud is walking this way? Cloud is walking this way!

Sora sprang out of his seat as Cloud no stood before ready to speak. "So Sora? You have your little bitched coming over here to bug me now. Pathetic."

"Oh really they bug you? Good, I live now to bug you." Sora replied smugly. Riku remained sitting quietly watching the entire ordeal as the three girls came up smiling to themselves. Obviously their plan was in motion.

"Hmmph. At least you don't have your whorish boyfriend doing all the work for you, as I would have expected." Cloud had a satisfied smirk on his face. Sora knew exactly what to say. He by now figured out what the girls wanted. They wanted Sora to get hurt. That way everyone would see Cloud had a violent side. And maybe Cloud would even get in trouble also.

But, before Sora could even retort Riku stood up now. "At least Sora doesn't cheat on his boyfriend by sleeping with a certain 'straight' boy named Leon!" Everyone in the room silenced. Everyone knew there was a complicated relationship between Riku and Cloud but no one ever knew what happened, or why they broke up. The whole situation was shrouded in mystery until Riku let out this little hint of what happened.

Cloud enraged at the revelation that Riku let out reached out and slapped Riku towards the right with an upward swing, the power from it was fueled by anger, knocking Riku onto the floor. Kairi, and Yuffie helped Riku up while Vanije stole a plastic bag from someones packed lunch and stole someone's ice cream, still sealed, placing it in the plastic bag. While the three girls tended to Riku, from where the landing caused a bad impact on the head, everyone just seemed to stare at Cloud. Sora, wanted to kill Cloud there on the spot. But, that would get nowhere. Some people had run out of the cafeteria (where was the lunch monitor?) and returned with the vice-principal who immediately saw Cloud's raised hand and Riku being led off the scene towards the nurse.

"MR. STRIFE! GET TO MY OFFICE NOW." Vice-Principal Tifa bellowed. The usualy sweet female was obviously furious with how Cloud was acting. She never yelled at all.

Cloud only turned his head to Tifa and then back to Sora and said "fuck you" and he walked off towards Tifa. Everyone could tell he had no shame and he was a sadistic bastard. Some people muttered insults from their tables at first, then an orange peal flew. Suddenly the room burst out calling Cloud names, and throwing their food at him. The students at Destiny High always made themselves heard. Cloud as he was walking there new his life was falling apart right there and then. All for slapping that damn faggot, Riku. Cloud was gay yes, but Riku was a faggot, in his opinion.

Sora simply followed them out the door, but instead of following them took of towards the Nurse's office. He needed to see _his _Riku.

----

Sora entered the small office, tears running down his face. How could anybody hurt Riku? Riku already had so much pain. Why? Why! WHY?! Kairi, Yuffie, and Vanije sat in the corner explaining to the nurse what happened, occasionally he heard the "Oh dear" or "poor soul". They didn't even notice the brunet enter and rush towards the back of the office where Riku was laying down.

"R-Riku." The boy held onto the older and cried into his stomach. Emotion surged through both of them. Sora knew all of the hurt in Riku. He could feel it. He knew something had happened that Riku didn't tell Sora. It didn't matter though at this point. He just held Riku tighter.

"Sora. Please don't cry." Riku said with his eyes closed, he slightly shifted while laying down, feeling Sora's gaze rise to Riku's face. "Sora, when Cloud hit me, I slid a little and hit my head on a chair, additional to the original impact with the floor. The nurse thinks I might have a concussion so she called an ambulance.... she said you can leave too, to go with me..... you just have to call Natasha and get a ride to the hospital."

"I'll call right away Riku." Though Sora didn't want to leave he turned to see the nurse standing there, with the phone ready in her hand. She handed it to him softly. As Sora left for another room, some paramedics came in and took Riku away into an ambulance from somewhere outside the school. Sora dialed the numbers, while wiping away some of his tears.

"Mo-Mom?"

"Yes hunny? Are you ok? Something seams wrong?" Natasha pried, she could hear the pain in Sora's voice.

"I need you to take me to the hospital." Sora hung up not wanting to talk to his mother and turned to leave to wait outside. The three girls, Kairi, Yuffie, and Vanije followed silently behind him. Yuffie had seen Sora's Mom's car before, it was a mini-van and could cary all 5 of them to the hospital. They never expected for their plan to go as far as Riku getting taken to the hosital.

----

A couple minutes passed as they sat outside in silence, waiting for Natasha to arrive. She didn't take long, as she pulled up in the blue mini-van sped down the street, seeming to be aiming for the school. It screeched to a halt as the automatic door's slid open and the four teens piled in.

"Mom this is Vanije, she is our friend and helped Riku...." Sora realized he hadn't told his mom what happened yet as she began to cut him off.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RIKU?????" His mom yelled in the car, making the three girls in the back cover their ears at the noise, Sora merely winced.

The teens in the car told Natasha of everything leading up to Riku going to the hospital with the possibility of the concussion. Natasha shook her head in disappointment and just faced forward and didn't mention anything of it. She knew Sora was crying next to her and the girls behind her felt shame for the instigators of the whole situation.

As they came in silence, they left the car in silence, and walked into the hospital in silence.

----

Ok it's only the 4th chapter and someone is in the hospital, don't get all angry at me. This is not Riku getting killed off in anyway shape or form ok?

Riku: I BETTER NOT DIE! BASTARD CLOUD!

-You won't so settle down. I think I succeded at making Cloud a bitch though =D

Riku: What do you think. *Gives death glare*

-Riku don't get angry at me, here is an autographed picture of Sora for your hospital room. *hands it to him*

RIKU: YEAH! I NEED CONCUSSIONS MORE OFTEN.

So yah, very dramatic that someone is in the hosital in the 4th chapter. I always do that when I write. OH well.

Chapter 4: Untold Secrets

Riku lied to Sora about his past, it was to painful for Riku to mention the real reason he was abandoned. He loves his mother. And now the only people who seem to be able to bring comfort to him, are his mother, and Sora.


	5. Room 325

Horizon

_**By: By a Whim**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Disney and Square. I hate the truth XD**_

_**Warning: Profanity, yaoi, violence, etc.**_

_**Notes: Chapter 5! Sorry for the whole Riku getting hurt thing. And we won't exactly know too much more about Riku's past by the end of this chapter, mainly because I changed my mind completely about where I was going with the story, I wasn't paying attention in English again. Mrs. Lee (also a character) was singing AGAIN. Crazy lady. She is retiring though, 25 and a half years of teaching including maternity leave. Yeah Mrs. Lee.**_

_**VanillaJewelz:**__ I knew you were blonde because you're Avatar is a picture of a girl which I just happened to assume was you. Haha._

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX: **Nope. Lying isn't good. It isn't the sneaky kind of lying though. It is merely to protect Riku's emotional stature. Sora will forgive easily enough, or will he? (I don't want to give out to much)

**Vicky the Vampire: **Yup, Cloud got in trouble. Cloud honestly is a psychopath and will want his revenge. That's where the violence in the whole "warning" thing. I would be pretty upset if someone made my whole world cave in on me. And if that already happened, what do you have to lose? See my point….. Well anyway, I'm going to start rambling, haha.

**: **Haha, I like to think of it as amazing too but I'm to self-critical.

Also I want to especially thank those four above. I was getting really discouraged about the whole thing, including the fact that we have loads of homework right now because of Spring Vacation coming up.

Anyway, those four reviewed haha. I cherish every review like they are my children. XD, updates may be coming slower, I have been sick the past days, making it easy for me to update. It took two days for this update. I hope its ok though.

Ps: Thanks to DemyXD you get a make out scene in here. I didn't think of that.

PSS: I changed the whole direction like I said, and I've been really busy. So this is just a filler chapter. Really Short.

---

_Chapter 5: Room 325 (Introduction)_

The group of five were hurrying through the doors into the emergency room, searching frantically for a wisp of silver hair among the crowd of sick people, the injured, nurses, and doctors. Carts of equipment were being rolled, to their designated positions. They entered there at visiting hours so they proceeded to the window where you check in and stuff.

After getting Riku's room number, they proceeded to the nearest hospital. Sora never had liked hospitals. It feels so institutional and cold. Sterile and bland. Sora was a free-spirit and the hardness, straight edges, bleakness, and overall feeling of confinement spooked him. He hated it. Sora was willing to go for Riku's sake though.

After several, as equally bland, hallways, the group finally arrived, pressing the button on the right side, which was mounted on a silver plate, which had a two buttons of course, one marked with an arrow pointing up, and one pointing down, and after a couple seconds, long seconds that seamed to be dragged out by anticipation, the doors slowly opened with the speed of a turtle. (Sorry, I wanted to see how many commas I could put in a sentence and it still be accepted by the laws of grammar. How many are there? 11. Haha. Sorry though, tad of a run-on)

The elevator began its ascent as everyone piled into the small, faux wood walled box. A polished steel railing at about the height of a chair rail in a dining room, encircled the elevator, only breaking at where their place was taken by a similar, steel door. From somewhere unknown a soft humming only added to the already thick tension only to be broken for a second as a ding would escape a loudspeaker towards the top of the elevator. Sometimes hesitant glances would be shared between the one male and four females.

_How long can this God damn elevator take????? _Sora was about to scream out and beat the hell out of the elevator for being so slow. Sora's muscles tensed as he stiffened his grip into a fist. His eye twitched slightly as the doors creaked open on the 3rd floor. It had taken them about nearly two minutes to gain this point. Sora took off, ahead of the others who couldn't get a hope at keeping up with his elongated gate. 321, 22, 23 , 24.… 25!

Sora burst into a pale room, sterile and white seemed to be the pattern in every hospital Sora has seen. He didn't get off the island much, the only other hospital he had seen was Traverse Town Hospital, on an island more close to the mainland.

"Riku! ARE YOU OK!" Sora had run right past the doctor he had hit in the face when he slammed the door open.

"Yes Sora I'm fine, only a minor concussion. I'm ok though, seriously." Riku sat upright with a bandage wrapping around his head, probably to stop bleeding from the back of the head. He wore a half-hearted smile on his face, and his eyes were hazed over from pain. Sora quickly made his way to the side of the bed while he leaned over and squeezed the boy till he was purple.

"Its visiting hours already? Well I'll guess I'll go." The doctor who now got up quickly left the room while Riku nodded. Sora didn't seem to care to much.

"I'm sorry about what happened Marshmallow." Sora leaned up onto Riku and placed a kiss on his lips. From somewhere beneath him he heard, "mmitsmmmookay" as he felt a small nip at his lips. Sora complied and opened his mouth. He felt a wet substance slowly enter his mouth, touching everything it could reach. Sora felt strong arms encircle him and slide up and down his spinal cord. The touch lingered and brought small traces of pleasure to Sora.

Sora swung his legs up and beginning laying on Riku when the four females who had gotten lost on the way, finally arrived. They looked in the door giggling softly. But, not quite softly enough because Sora instantly pulled away from the kiss to stare at their spectators.

"Busy you too? Oh My." Vanije teased from somewhere behind Kairi.

"Shut up, Vanije." Riku gave a laugh towards them.

"Whatever." She waved him off, and went somewhere else.

"Uhh, can you leave me and Riku alone guys?" Sora asked, really meaning GET THE HELL OUT!

The four females got the hint and shuffled quietly, looking at all the nurse's equipment and getting nasty look.

"I'm glad your feeling better." The younger purred.

"Yah, I'm happy I am too." The silver-haired boy let out a contented sigh.

Riku went into a state of lost thought. Obviously, he was thinking about something important. What could it be? Homework? Like Riku really would care about homework at a moment like this. Well whatever it would be, Sora's questions would be answered soon.

"Sora? What room are we in?"

"325, honey"

"Oh, Shit. The silver headed boy gasped.

---

SORRY SO SHORT! SO MUCH TO DO! I'm really busy lately. Sorry sorry sorry. Anyway, I will be back with more when vacation takes off.


	6. Scuicide?

**Horizon**

_By: By a Whim_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters blah blah blah_

_Warning: Yaoi, violence, profanity_

_Notes: Ok big secrets in this chapter yeah! Umm let me see, I'm really busy lately with getting ready for summer XC (Don't ask, I'm getting ready to get ready to run in the fall haha). Umm I have projects and stuff too so it's just a bad time to be writing. I'll continue though._

_------_

_Chapter 6: Suicide?_

Riku gently passed out after gasping a strained breath of air. Fear and horror shook Sora as he quickly started shaking Riku to get him to wake. When Riku just remained still, Sora dashed out of the room to get a nurse. Certainly, passing out while having a concussion was not good.

"Nurse!" Sora yelled while flailing around, tripping over everything. Instantly a nurse seamed to materialize in front of him, holding him by the shoulders to get him to calm down.

"I'm here what's wrong?" She shook Sora who was now breathing shallowly.

"Riku…room 325.…concussion…passed out…." Sora trembled while telling the nurse as much as he could.

"He will be ok, we'll get him under monitoring though." She said as she quickly paged to him. The woman had long black hair and stood straight and tall, her name tag reading: Nurse Tifa. Sora nodded quickly and turned to return to the room. "May I inquire to who you are?" She asked sweetly as Sora spun on his toe to look at her.

"My name is Sora." He spoke with a soft smile, half desperate wanting to return to room 325.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are, just by what you go by." The nurse said quite amused with herself.

"Oh, umm what do you mean than?"

"Well, you are obviously here for Riku. How do you know him?"

"He is my b-… friend" Tifa looked at him knowingly and offered a wink, before turning around to head down an adjacent hall.

Sora has a confused look, why did she ask if she was just going to leave? He dispelled the thought from his head as he quickly rushed back to Riku's room. For the first time Sora had thought about something, why had Riku passed out? What does he know that Sora doesn't. In the past days they had been telling each other everything, or making out. Sora was of course wary of hitting Riku's emotional sore called his past, was this whole thing about that? Sora was already sitting down in his room, when Riku actually woke up softly, purring Sora's name softly.

"Riku?"

Riku softly sat up, eyes tearing into Sora, "Sora… what happened?"

"You passed out, when I told you what room you were staying at."

"Which is what Sora?"

"Room 325"

"Ah, so that's why I passed out."

"What, is with this room Riku?" Sora pried looking into Riku deeply.

"Sora…." Riku whined, really didn't want to have to relive whatever he was thinking. Sora didn't like being lied to, he knew Riku was going to say it was nothing, which is wrong, as proven by Riku passing out.

"Riku tell me."

"Fine. My mom stayed in this room."

"For what?"

"….."

"Riku…"

"Trying to commit suicide! Are you happy now? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?" At that moment Riku puked into a bucket nearby. Tears falling into it as well.

Sora came over and gently held Riku's hair back, stroking it gently. "Riku." Sora cooed. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to. Cry it out."

Riku didn't reply when a nurse came in, gave them a weird look, which Sora replied with an 'emotional distress' look which she only nodded to. She softly mouthed '5 minutes until visiting hours are over'. Sora nodded this time himself and turned back to Riku as the nurse left the room.

Riku just stood leaned back, onto Sora who had wedged himself underneath him. Sora cradled him softly, rubbing his stomach.

"Riku, I have to go in three minutes." Sora said, disappointment covering the room.

"Promise… to come back Sora." Riku turned softly around, so close to Sora.

"I will Riku, I swear on it." Sora looked up with some happiness in his expression which only could cheer up Riku.

-----

The next day passed peacfuly, no sign of Cloud, most likely suspended, causing a sense of boredom in the school. Sora would do anything to get out, and when the final bell ring he quickly head over to the hospitol, which was planning on releasing him that same very day.

Sora checked to make sure that Visiting hours were not different, and then proceeded with the exact same process he had taken yesterday, including the fucking elevator.

When approaching room 325, Sora saw Riku walking out with his father. They must have checked out of the hospitol already and were heading to leave. Sora quickly ran up to Riku and embraced him in a tight hug. Riku's father raised an eyebrow towards Riku, but said boy shrugged it off simply, his father was not a homo-lover if anything.

Riku tugged on Sora's arm and led him away from his father, and into an elevator, purposely closing the doors before his father turned the corner down the same hall they traveled down. Once the elevator closed, Riku took Sora into his arms, placing his lips on the others.

"Riku? What was that for?" Sora spoke.

"I don't know. Just wanted to."

"Oh ok. Do you want to talk about... it?"

"Oh yeah. My mother killed herself when her grandfather died. They were super close."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else?"

"I'm done talking about it." Riku stomped towards the door when Sora quickly sped over.

----

short, lots and lots of stuff to do, parents bugging me, please dont be angry it will get better.

"Well why did your father kick you out?"

"I am gay. He doesn't like gay people."

"Oh I see. Well I'm sorry Riku." Sora quickly hugged his boyfriend and pulled his hand towards Sora's house... their house.


End file.
